That's All
by Ryokko-Chan
Summary: The life, times, and romance of a certain girl and her Greaser boy.
1. Chapter One

Okay, okay. I know this idea has been done about a billion times before but trust me, I didn't know when I had the idea in my head. But regardless of that, I'm still going to write it. So yeah. Haha. Enjoy! Oh annd PS, sorry if this chapter turns out to be a drag. I've never been too good with openings..haha.

**Chapter One**

It was one of those days where I wanted to be alone, the kind where I found myself wandering around in the dark. I wasn't exactly sure why, either. It was three in the morning and about negative five-thousand degrees. I really wish I had more on then jeans, a tank top, and a jacket. I hugged myself and started debating on whether I should go home or not.

"Sophie? What are you doing out?" I jumped a bit, shocked that somebody was actually out besides me, and turned around to see none other than Johnny Cade. See, me and Johnny had an older brother/younger sister relationship (even if I was only a year younger then he was). I saw him as my best friend in the world, but to him I was probably just another close friend. So everytime things like this happened, it kind of excited me. I didn't say anything for a few seconds as my long brown hair blew around my face.

"I just felt like taking a walk.."

Johnny blinked a bit and looked at me.

"Gosh, Soph you must be freezing. I don't think I've ever seen your cheeks that rosy." I felt my cheeks, then shrugged.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine." Johnny didn't seem too convinced, though, and took off his jocket.

"Ah, Johnny. I don't need your jacket. Then _you'll_ freeze to death." Johnny ignored me though and tossed his jacket to me, which I put on without anymore protest.

I didn't bother asking him why he was out at three in the morning. It wasn't uncommon for him to be doing this, since his folks were almost always fighting. Sometimes, I can even hear them yelling from my place, and I don't live too close to Johnny. Plus, I think my lips were frozen shut.

"Why don't we head over to Ponyboy's house? You look like a popscicle."

"Yeah, I feel like one too.." I muttered as we turned around and made our way to the Curtis' house. To be honost, I was kind of enjoying my time alone with Johnny. But Ponyboy was Johnny's buddy, so even if I didn't want to go he probably would have anyways.

We finished the rest of our walk in silence, for some strange reason, so it seemed like it took weeks to get to the Curtis' house. We finally got there though, and just walked inside.

"Heya Johnnycake, Soph," Sodapop greeted us as we walked inside the living room, and I felt my face get hot. It wasn't that I liked Sodapop in that way, he was just so cute. You can't really help getting nervous around him. Plus, he had some strange ability to make you smile no matter what mood you were in.

"Hey Sodapop. What are you doing up still?" I hadn't even bothered to notice that he was only in his pajama bottoms.

Soda shrugged. "I couldn't get to sleep. What about you? Shouldn't you be home Sophie?" I looked down and shrugged a bit. I hadn't even thought about my parents. Soda laughed a bit as Johnny took a seat next to him on the couch, and I sat on a chair nearby.

I'm not really sure what happened in the next hour or so, but soon Sodapop and Johnny's conversation was drowned out and I wasn't brought back to reality untill I felt someone shaking me.

"Soph? Sophie, get up. It's morning." I squinted a bit, trying to get Johnnys face into focus. There was sunlight pouring in, and I could now see clearly Sodapop, who was now fully dressed, stuffing food into his mouth while Ponyboy did the dishes.

"Oh jeez. What time is it?" I asked, my voice sounding hoarse. I ran my hand through my hair, trying to make myself look at least semi-decent. Johnny shrugged. "I'd say around ten." I groaned as I stood up, walking towards the kitchen.

"Well, good morning sunshine!" Sodapop said as he put his plate into the sink, a huge smile on his face.

"Hey, Ponyboy. Steve and Two-Bit are coming and we're gonna head over to the Dingo. You wanna come?" Soda said to his brother.

"Sure, why not. What about Johnny and Sophie?"

"Shoot, they can come too. The more the merrier." Johnny nodded and then turned to me.

"You comin', Soph?" I shook my head.

"No thanks. I should probably be heading home now." If it had only been Pony, Johnny, and Soda I might've said yes, but to tell you the truth I felt weird around the rest of the gang. Maybe because it usually put me in the situation of being the only girl, or because they were all sort of intimidating. I'm not too sure.

So you can imagine I was a bit suprised to find myself at the Dingo with Ponyboy, Johnny, Sodapop, Two-Bit, and Steve. I somehow let Johnny talk me into it, I'm not so sure how.

"Hey, where'd Two-Bit go?" Steve said as he slid into the booth next to Soda.

"Well, I'm right here." And sure enough there was Two-Bit..with his arm around some blonde chick. "This here's Jessie."

"Jenny." the girl corrected.

"Right."

Two-Bit pulled up a chair for her and then one for himself and took a seat. I rolled my eyes a bit as the Jenny girl gave Steve a wink. These guys obviously didn't mind sharing.

After we'd all had some Cokes, we decided to go watch the Nightly Double. I took a seat at the end of the row next to Johnny.

"Well, well. Howdy boys." We all looked up to see none other then Dallas Winston, wearing his usual smirk.

---

'Kay, well..that was pretty much not good. Hahah I'm sorryyy. Like I said, I'm not too good with openings. But I know I want something intresting with Dally to happen in the next chapter..so feel free to give me any of your ideas. Ah, well stay tuned and I promise I hope it will better. :


	2. Chapter Two

Ahh, well here we go again. Thank you guys for reviewing, I really appreciate it. And to_ AngelMegan_, I'm not too sure yet but probably. Well, here's chapter two!

**Chapter Two**

"Hey Dally," Steve said with little enthusiasm. The whole group didn't seem too happy to see him. Everyone except Johnny. He sat up in his seat a bit, and attempted to make himself look tougher. I rolled my eyes. It was pretty obvious that Johnny idolized Dally, though I'm not sure why.

"Well, ain't you just the livliest bunch. C'mon guys, take a weed, have a drink." Dally sank into the chair behind Johnny and Ponyboy, taking a long drag from his cigarette. Johnny turned around and asked him for one and Ponyboy did the same. I can't stand the smell of cigarettes so if they were all gonna smoke, I might as well go grab a coke or something.

"I'm gonna go grab a coke. Anyone want anything?" Nobody answered me so I took it as a no. "Okay then.." I mumbled and I scooted my way past everyone. Maybe I should have faked a headache or something so I'd have an excuse to go home.

When I finally came back from getting the coke (so, I might've made a quick stop to the bathroom for a bit) I found only Dally sitting in the same position he was in when I left, and Ponyboy. Jeez, I didn't think I took _that_ long. Since I had no intrest in talking to Dally, I sat next to Ponyboy.

"Where'd everyone go?" Ponyboy looked a bit hesitant and turned around. Once he noticed that Dally was asleep, he turned back to me.

"Well, you see, Dally's just about as drunk as you can be right now, and he started hittin' on Two-Bits girl, making her uncomfortable and all so they left. Then Sodapop and Steve saw Sandy and Jan here, so they're with them. And Johnny wanted to go home, but he said he didn't want to leave you to walk home alone. So I told him I'd take you home." Ponyboy took a drag out of his cigarette when he finished, eyeing me a bit.

"I don't think he went home though." I looked at Ponyboy, my eyebrow raised.

"Where is he then?" He had a playfull smile on his face.

"Why don't you turn around and see for yourself?" I turned around and sure enough, there was Johnny. Except he wasn't alone. He was with some Soc girl with long, brown hair and eyes as glittering as Soda's. Johnny was always a bit shy around girls, so this was a pretty big step for him.

"Ain't that something else?" Ponyboy said as he turned to face the movie.

"Sure is.." I mumbled. For some reason, there was this nagging jealousy eating at me. I really don't know where it was coming from. I mean, Johnny was just my best friend, right? I couldn't be feeling anything more than that for him.

"Her name's Cindy, or something. I don't know why she's trying, though. Why would Johnny go out with a Soc?" A wave of relief came over me, and sure enough Johnny came and sat down next to me within five minutes.

"She's a Soc, alright," he said, slouching down in the seat. "She was probably dared to talk to me or somethin'."

"Ah, Johnny don't talk like that. You're too good for a Soc anyways," I said, giving him a pat of the shoulder. Ponyboy nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, she right. I don't know how you'd stand hanging out with them anyways, Johnny." He didn't say it, but I know Ponyboy was talking about Johnny getting jumped. Johnny's eyes went wide in rememberance for a second, but he snapped out of it.

"What do you say we leave? Nothing great going on anyways, besides Dally's snoring." I smiled, and the three of us left.

I got home at around six to find my parents in hysterics.

"Sophie! Where have you been?" my mother said, running over and hugging me. "Your father and I have been worried sick!" My dad was sitting on the couch, finishing a phone call.

"Sophie, that was the police. If you had walked in there two minutes after you did, the police woudl've been out searching for you. You can't just leave and come back when you feel like it!" I looked down at the floor, but it was more like an act. I didn't really mind if they were mad at me, as long as they didn't ground me I was fine.

"I'm sorry," I said, using my best pity voice. I wasn't the greatest liar, but if I throw myself into this, it just might work..

"You're off the hook this time, Soph. I'm just glad you're okay," my dad said, standing up and walking over to me.

"But if this happens again, well..let's just hope this _doesn't_ happen again. Understood?"

I nodded and ran up to my room. I don't see what the big deal was, anyways. I could take care of myself pretty well, and as long as I came home eventually they should be happy.

The next day I found Johnny and Pony sitting in front of the Curtis house. Johnny had a huge bruise on his arm.

"Johnny, you alright?" I asked him as I ran up to them. I didn't need to ask where it came from. His old man was probably drunk and raging again.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. It's nothing too bad." It looked pretty bad to me.

Sodapop walked out of the house in his DX uniform, Darry following behind him.

"Hey there, Sophie!" Soda said with his usual grin on. "How ya doing?"

"I'm uh, good," I said, my nervousness getting the best of me. Darry smiled a hello at me, and I sent one back. Pony sure was lucky to have brothers like that. Johnny watched as Soda and Darry left, then looked at me.

"You okay, Soph?" I looked at him with a weird look.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Your face is just about as red as a tomato." I felt my face then looked back at Johnny.

"Oh. Is it?" was all I could get out. Johnny nodded.

"You always get like that when Soda's around." Johnny had a smile on his face. Ponyboy looked up at me.

"You like him or somethin'?"

"What? No! I just.." I couldn't think of what to say. 'No, I don't like your brother but I think he's the cutest boy in town'. Yeah, sure. Johnny quickly changed the subject, thankfully.

"What do you guys wanna do?" He had this weird look on his face, and I wasn't sure why. He looked a bit awkward.

"Whatever's fine." Ponyboy stood up, put his hands in his pockets and looked at me.

"Well, we can always go to the DX and grab a soda or somethin'," he smiled at me then walked away.

"Shut up, Ponyboy!" I yelled as Johnny and I followed him.

It was around ten-thirty at night when I met up with Johnny and Ponyboy at the park. I had to check in with my parents so they wouldn't get mad at me. They told me to be back by midnight. We were all laying there in the deserted park, starring up at the stars and not really saying much.

"I wish everyday was as peaceful as this," Ponyboy said, closing his eyes.

Our peace was soon ruined, however, by the sound of an engine.

----------

Ahh..cliffhanger! Haha but this one will not be a false cliffhanger like last chapter. I couldn't think of anything to do with Dally. So after next chapter, I _promise_ the story will start picking up.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter three time! Sorry for the long update time last chapter, it wouldn't let me upload. Ah, well here we go! And also, just keep in mind that I'm not following the storyline of the book, really. PS, I think this will be really really short.

**Chapter Three**

"Oh no.." I muttered, as the car drove closer to us. The bright headlights shined on us, followed with laughter and someone saying, "Yep! Greasers alright!"

"Guys..let's go.." I mumbled, moving my foot to make a run for it, but Johnny grabbed my arm. I looked at him, kind of shocked. His face was pale and you could see the fear in his eyes, but his overall stance looked cool and collected.

"We can't, Soph. Not now," he said, staring right at the car. I looked at him wide-eyed then stood still as the doors of the blue Mustang opened and five Socs walked out. I heard Johnny take in a sharp breath as he stared at the hands of one of them.

"Well, well. What do we have here? A couple 'a dirty greasers, eh?" the dark haired Soc with the rings said. I was near tears because, to tell you the truth, I've never been jumped. You see, I'm not exactly a greaser..but I'm not a Soc either. I guess I'm one of the lucky middle class people. One minute I'm rooting for one side, and the next the other but the one thing that's for certain was that if Johnny, Pony, or any of the others boys were involved, I'd be on their side. Now was one of those rare moments I wish I didn't have that value.

"This ain't your turf, Soc," Ponyboy said, staring him straight in the eye.

"So what if it isn't?" the Soc said, stepping closer to Ponyboy, his friends following close to us. One of them, a tall, red head stepped close to me and Johnny, looking down at us.

"Man," he said, "I could take you two with my hands tied behind my back. Look at 'cha, tiny things." I could smell the alcohol from his breath and cringed at the smell. I wanted to leave so bad. They were dangerous when sober, so imagine what they'd do when drunk?

"I say," the dark haired Soc spoke again, "we teach 'em a thing or two about what happens to little greasers who stay out at night.." The rest of the group closed in on us and I was ready, right then, to just kill myself. I was trying my hardest to keep a calm look, but I don't know if it was working. I could feel the sweat trickling down my face. I looked at Pony and Johnny, who both looked as if they were watching a boring movie. Was it even possible to look that calm in this situation?

"Hey! If you Socs lookin' for a fight, why don't you bring it over here."

Johnny, Ponyboy and I turned around to see Dallas Winston standing there, cigarette in mouth and switch blade in hand. The socs got a terrified look on their faces.

"W-what are you gonna do about, Dally?" Dally smirked.

"You really wanna know?" he said as his switchblade shone in the moonlight. The Socs didn't answer, though. They just got back into their Mustang and drove off. I took in a deep breath as their car drove off, then collapsed to the floor. I don't know if I was shaking out of fear or coldness.

"Ya'll need to learn to fight for yourselves. What would you've done if I didn't come?"

Ponyboy shrugged, and looked at Johnny, who was still staring at the spot where the Mustang had been.

"I'd've killed 'em."

I blinked and looked at Johnny.

"Johnny, you wouldn't have killed them.." Johnny looked down at me and didn't answer me, but the look in his eyes told me that he would have. I'd never seen him like that before in his life. I guess that's why I was so scared of getting jumped, I didn't want to end up like Johnny.

"C'mon, kids. I think its time for you to leave before I need to do anymore saving business."

-----

After Ponyboy went home, Johnny offered to walk me home. Normally, I would've said no but I really didn't want to be alone. I wished that Dally had stayed with us, but he left almost right after the Socs. When we got my house, Johnny took his time speaking. He obviously wasn't looking forward to going home alone.

"Johnny..you can stay here tonight, if you want. I don't think my folks will mind if we tell them the story.." But Johnny shook his head.

"No," he said, then said it again with more courage. "No. I..I can't be afriad to walk in the dark my whole life."

Johnny turned to leave and I stood there on my porch, fumbling with my fingers. Johnny turned around.

"Thanks for..you know, not leaving me when you could've." I smiled at him.

"I wouldn't leave you for nothing, Johnny."

-----

"I've got a queen, I win!"

Two-Bit and Sodapop were playing some made up card game of theirs the next day. It was Saturday, and things went on normally. Johnny, Ponyboy, and I were sitting on the couch just relaxing.

"Hey, Johnnycake. You and your girlfriend want to play?" Johnny's face turned a shade of red, and I bet mine did too.

"She ain't my girlfriend, Two-Bit." Two-Bit scoffed.

"Shoot, not officially. I bet it ya'll went to the movies, dress all cute, you'd hit it off right away."

"I bet we don't," I found myself saying.

"You're on. Five bucks says that you and Johnny'll be going out after a movie date."

"Fine." I said, shrugging. Sodapop laughed.

"Count me in, and make it ten." I looked at Johnny, who's eyes kind of got bigger.

"You in, Johnnycake?" I asked, and he nodded slowly.

"Sure," he choked out.

"Alright then. Tonight, eight-thirty. You two get yourselves over to the park and you can go watch the nightly double. Bets are all off and we win if you ain't dressed up."

Johnny and I nodded, and me and Two-Bit shoke on it. Sodapop stood up and headed outside.

"Get ready to lose ten bucks!" he yelled as he left.

Ponyboy blinked a bit, looking from me to Johnny.

"When they end up bein' right, and ya'll go out, I don't know what I'm gonna do with myself.." he mumbled before standing up and leaving. I looked at Johnny and shrugged.

"I'm gonna head home now. See you tonight, I guess." I said before walking out of the house, where Soda and Two-Bit teased me until I left their block.

-----

Sorry this chapter was short. Hmm..when I first started writting this I felt waaayyy more inspired then I do now. By the way, you guys won't kill me if I start another fanfic as well? Haha. Well, I don't know if it really matters or not. I already have three chapters of the other one written. I am so determined to finish this though..urrghh..I don't know how that plan's gonna work out. Ah no. Okay. So next chapter is the Johny/Sophie date. Yay. D Hm..maybe I'll just make this a shortish story and add to it one day when I'm more inspired..anywayys, don't forget to review! Thankss.


End file.
